Protodermis
Protodermis is the material which makes up the Matoran Universe and all living things and objects inside it. History Protodermis was a substance derived from Energized Protodermis when the Great Beings were experimenting on the latter substance in the Core War. Protodermis was soon discovered to be capable of taking numerous forms and the Great Beings used these to construct the Great Spirit Robot and the nanotech held within. Over the course of many years, the species in the Matoran universe developed and discovered many variants of Protodermis and many ways to alter or refine it. Among early discoveries was the unearthing of Peradion in the Southern Island chains, which was used for many years as weaponry before Protosteel made it obsolete. In Metru Nui, Ga-Matoran purified liquid protodermis from various channels, Onu-Matoran mined it, and Po-Matoran and Ta-Matoran forged it into statues, Kanohi, Kanoka, tools and weapons, and transports. At one point, a highly pliable but brittle Protodermis variant was developed by a Nynrah Ghost, for an easier method of tinkering with mechanical designs. It became highly used among the Nynrah Ghosts, and saw infrequent usage in Metru Nui labs. Types Protodermis existed in multiple states and levels of purity. Raw Variations * Liquid- The base state of liquid Protodermis was silvery and semi-transparent, and could be controlled by a Toa of Water. It made up the oceans of the Matoran universe * Solid- Raw solid Protodermis took the form of a rock, and could be controlled by a Toa of Stone. It made up the majority of the landscape of the Matoran Universe. Solid Protodermis could also come in glowing or crystalline varieties, giving it different appearances and properties. Pure Variations * Liquid- Raw Protodermis could be refined and purified by special machines. This made it drinkable, and when heated, became thicker and acted like molten metal. * Solid- Purified Liquid Protodermis, when heated, could solidify into a metallic substance. Kanohi and Toa armor are made from it. Solid Protodermis could also came in glowing or crystalline varieties, giving it different appearances and properties. Other Variations * Protosteel- The hardest and most durable type of Protodermis. * Precious Protodermis- An alteration of Pure, solidified liquid Protodermis. It was extremely strong, and also could be polished and buffed to a high sheen. Due to its attractive characteristics, having it was viewed as a status symbol, and as such, was used as the main component in Toa Hagah Armor. * Peradion- A precursor to Protosteel and other alloys used for weapons, Peradion is an alloy of Solid, Raw Protodermis and the materials found in several unique volcanoes. It dulls very slowly, and is difficult to break. Organic Protodermis Organic Protodermis is a type of Protodermis that makes up all the organic tissue in the Matoran Universe. Being biomechanical beings, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe are made partially of organic Protodermis and partially of solid Protodermis. It can decay over time if left inactive, but it also possesses regenerative abilities. For instance as the Toa Mata laid inactive in the ocean for a thousand years, their organic parts decayed; but they regrew when they fused their lost limbs back on. As Protodermis itself is an artificial substance; organic Protodermis is not truly organic. It mimics the qualities of true organic tissue, such as a cellular structure and a Protodermic equivalent to DNA. Protodermic muscle is stronger than organic muscle. Category:Substances